Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Impatiens hawkeri cultivar Fisupnic White.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Fisupnic Whitexe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany and Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new vigorous Impatiens cultivars with medium flowering response and large rounded flowers with attractive coloration.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the spring of 1999 of a proprietary seedling selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number 98-4098-11, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Impatiens hawkeri identified as code number K98-4069-21, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Fisupnic White was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain in April, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in Galder, Gran Canaria, Spain, since July, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisupnic Whitexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Fisupnic Whitexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Impatiens cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading and uniformly mounded plant habit; tall growth habit.
2. Freely branching and freely flowering habit.
3. Intense medium green-colored foliage.
4. Large, rounded, white-colored flowers that are positioned above or beyond the foliage.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the female parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the female parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more vigorous than plants of the female parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had lighter green-colored leaves than plants of the female parent selection.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens and the female parent selection differed in flower coloration as plants of the female parent selection had light lavender-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Impatiens can be compared to plants of the male parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the male parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were larger and more vigorous than plants of the male parent selection.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Impatiens were lighter green in color than leaves of plants of the male parent selection.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had white to pale light green-colored flower spurs and peduncles whereas plants of the male parent selection had brownish pink-colored flower spurs and peduncles.
4. Plants of the new Impatiens and the male parent selection differed in flower coloration as plants of the male parent selection had white-colored flowers with a light pink-colored hue and small pink-colored eye zone.
Plants of the new Impatiens can also be compared to plants of the cultivar BFP-857, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,402. In side-by-side comparisons conducted by the Inventor in Hillscheid, Germany, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar BFP-857 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were smaller than plants of the cultivar BFP-857.
2. Leaves of plants of the new Impatiens were smaller and deeper green in color than leaves of plants of the cultivar BFP-857.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens and the cultivar BFP-857 differed in flower coloration as plants of the cultivar BFP-857 had white-colored flowers with an occasional light pink hue.